Variable antenna tuning/matching components generally change a match to an antenna to compensate for loading effects caused by a user or objects located close to the antenna. These circuits can provide considerable gain in antenna performance but require knowledge on the current state of the environment in which the antenna is being operated; this information is not easy to measure. If the wrong operating conditions are assumed than performance can be degraded as compared to the case of doing nothing.